A New Sort of Magic
by DesolatedStar66
Summary: A girl comes to Hogwarts which causes, as it usually does, chaos to reign.


She sat in an over stuffed chair that was in front of an enormous desk in a circular room. Bookshelves lined the walls filled with numerous books, scrolls, and various trinkets. A large cabinet stood near the back of the room, where from the partially open door, a faint but steady silver light was being emitted. Behind the desk was a tapestry bearing a crest. A rampant lion across scarlet, a badger on gold, a raven over sapphire, and a serpent against a deep emerald. In the center sat a large purple letter "H", and on a banner under the crest were the words, "Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus". But what really caught her attention was behind the desk on the opposite side of the cabinet. A graceful bird with glimmering crimson and gold plumage and shimmering fire-like eyes. It caught her gaze and seemed to look at her, into her, and through her. After a few moments the bird, seemly pleased, suddenly threw out it's wings and glided down to the armrest of the chair where she was sitting. Cautiously she reached her fingertips out and stroked one of the feathers. The first thing she thought was that it felt like silk, but she immediately knew that did it no justice. The closest she could come to describing it was that it was like touching a cloud, touching nothing yet you could still feel it. If light and fire could be spun into a gossamar blanket, then this was how she imagined it would feel. And she marveled at how it felt like each feather was burning and she was still able to touch it without being burnt. Just as soon as she thought the bird was throughly enjoying being petted, since it turned into her hand, a man with white hair and a long white beard walked into the room. "It seems Fawkes admires you. Either that or he knew you could find that spot on his neck where he likes being scratched, as it seems you did." He chuckled, seeing Fawkes react the instant she touched the said spot. "Sorry to keep you waiting, but Peeves got out of hand and I had to send the Bloody Baron out after him." He said as he walked into the room and sat behind the desk. "I didn't mind. Your office is amazing and Fawkes is beautiful." She said smiling. "I also had to go find a someone who I think you'll be very pleased to see." With that he opened the door to his office and in stepped a young man around 19 years old with sandy brown hair wearing long black robes that looked like they had been through a few rough times. On his robe was a patch that looked like a gold ball with silver wings, over two crossed broomsticks on a scarlet background. When she saw him she lept out of the chair, ran across the room, and proceeded to glomp him. (A/N: Glomp-a sort of running tackle combined with a hug) "Oliver, what are you doing here? Did you get a letter too? And what are you wearing?" "It's good to see you too 'Lexi." He says laughing. "I'm here because I'm teaching. I got my letter 8 years ago, and I'm wearing my old practice robes." "Oliver is now an officially qualified wizard. And he's chosen to stay here and be a kind of assistant to Madam Hooch." Dumbledore says calmly from behind his desk. "Officially qualified wizard? You mean you've known about this place?" "Yep. For the past 7 years, I was a student here. Now that I've graduated I decided I couldn't leave. So I asked Madam Hooch if she would mind getting any help with her lessons. Needless to say she was grateful and gave me a job." "But if you've known about this, then why didn't you tell me that I was a witch?" "I honestly didn't know. If you lived here in Britian, then we may have found out when you were 11. Living in America is kind of a set back. But this summer, when we were visiting, I accidently saw you summon your journal to you, when you were sitting on your bed. So I told my parents, and later Dumbledore, about it and they let you come when Dumbledore agreed to see you. He believes that every witch or wizard deserves at least a chance at getting to know how to do and control magic. Most witches and wizards will do something to show their power like you did summoning the journal to you, and think it just happened by chance. That's what this school's for. It takes people who don't know how they did those things and show them how to do it with a wand and the correct spell, so they could do it anytime they wanted to." "But Oliver, I know how to do those type of things and I know I'm doing them. Watch." She takes a look around, then closes her eyes and holds out her hand in front of her. A few seconds later and she's sitting in the armchair with a small glass globe in her hand. Oliver is looking at her with wide eyes. "How did you do that? How did you do that without a wand?" he looks to Dumbledore. "How can she do that without a wand?" Dumbledore looks at her and then at Oliver. "It's a very difficult task for even more powerful witches and wizards. It requires a very intense amount of concentration and patience. I only just learned how do a simple summoning charm like that about 5 years ago. I'm very impressed. And you seemed to do that without any problems at all. No wavering confidence, it just floated in that smooth arc into your hand." "That's because I knew I could do it. I've been able to do it for a long time, since I was about 12 or 13. "Can you put it back where it belongs?" Dumbledore asked. "It's a little harder for me to do because, when I learned I could do that, I just wanted to bring things to me, but about a year later, when I could summon fairly easily, I began to wonder if I could push things away from me too. Even now I use summoning more that I do rejecting, so it still isn't quite as good." "If you wouldn't mind, I would still like to see you do it." "Of course I wouldn't mind." And with that she closed her eyes again and held out her hand with the globe in it. Within a second the globe was midair on its way, although slowly, back to the table across the room. Oliver was dumbfounded. "Professor are you seeing this? This is incredible, amazing. Gosh 'Lexi if I knew you could do this a while ago, I would've told Dumbledore then." "Yes, and I would've been just as pleased as I am now." Just when the globe was about 6 inches away from it's destination, Oliver got a little to cought up in the excitement, and gave his cousin a hug. The globe wavered a bit, but when Oliver squeezed just a little to hard, the globe crashed to the floor. 'Lexi's eyes snapped open, and Oliver let go of her at the harsh sound. She turned around in the chair to face Dumbledore. "I'm so sorry. It's just when Oliver squeezed me, I lost my concertration, and I couldn't hold it up anymore. I'll pay you back for it, I promise. I really, real..." But Dumbledore interrupted "It's okay, it's okay. There will be no need to pay me back. You forget that your sitting in a room with 2 fully qualified wizards. Reparo." He said pointing his wand at the pieces of the broken globe. Now it was 'Lexi's turn to be dumbfounded as she watched the shards of broken glass fly up and put themselves back together again. Then Oliver took out his wand, pointed it at the now repaired globe and said, 'Wingardium Leviosa'. The globe went from the floor to its place on the table. 'Lexi just stared. "What? You think we go to school here for 7 years and leave not knowing anything? Come on 'Lexi, I know that you're smarter than that. And stop staring. Those were just first year spells, nothing fancy at all. You wanna see fancy?" he asked, a small 'pop' sounded, and a second later 'Lexi was not staring at her cousin. Instead she was looking at a sandy brown panther who was sitting in the exact spot where Oliver was standing only a few seconds before. Another soft 'pop' later and the panther had turned back into her cousin. "Whoa..." 'Lexi breathed. "What just happened?" "I'm an Animagus, it means I can turn into an animal anytime I want. If you're this powerful and can already do wandless magic, I don't think it's gonna be that big of a problem if you wanna try and do it. You could start planning this year and figure out what kind of animal you wanna become, and then..." "Now Oliver, she has quite enough to learn now. She does have to make up for 5 years of not being here. Although I have no doubt in my mind that she won't be able to make it." At this 'Lexi blushed. "That reminds me, when will she be Sorted professor?" "Tonight, right before dinner. I'm afraid it won't be as extravagant as it usually is, but it is only you. Let's not get ahead of ourselves though. I still want to see what else your dear cousin can do." "Well, what else do you want to see?" "What else can you do?" "Hmmm...Oh, I know." This time she puts her hands up to her face and covers her eyes. She stays that way for a moment, and then takes her hands away. "So, what do you think?" Oliver stares at her like she was crazy. "You didn't do anything 'Lexi." "Yes I did. My eyes, what color are they?" "They're gray. So?" "So, they're usually green." "Are they? Come on 'Lexi, can't you do something bigger?" "You want bigger? Fine." She thinks for a moment, then once again, puts her hands up to her face. Only instead of leaving them there, she takes them and trails them through her hair. When she's done, her hair, which was once a slightly wavy dark brunette, is now pin-straight, bright bleach blond. Dumbledore is sitting back in his armchair, looking slightly thoughtful and Oliver was staring at her like she wasn't his cousin, because the gray-eyed blond sitting in front of him was definitely not his cousin. "Oliver stop staring at me like you don't know who I am. I'm still the same person. I can just change the way I look." "That's very impressive. Is that the most advanced thing you can do?" Dumbledore asks. "No, but I really don't want to make it rain inside this room unless I can help it." "Yes, I would appreciate that." Dumbledore says chuckling. "Now let me show you what you'll be learning up to this point." Then he starts muttering. "Now the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuff 6th years are with Professor Sprout in the greenhouses, but the Griffindors and Slytherin 6th years are in potions. Perfect." He looks up to 'Lexi and Oliver's faces. "Sorry, I'll just be one minute." He gets up from his desk and goes behind it into a smaller office. Meanwhile, Oliver is rambling on about all the things she could be learing at Hogwarts. "There's Transfiguration, turning objects into other objects, Charms, mostly the sort of stuff you can do now, summoning, banishing, plus reparing and levatating. Potions is okay, but the professor is the worst, bad-tempered pretty much all the time except when he's punishing someone. A ghost that defines the word 'bored' teaches History of Magic. Herbology is pretty interesting most of the time  
  
.....To be Continued..... 


End file.
